In many material processing apparatus and methods, it is necessary to support material against gravity, from either above or below the item, to treat the material with a fluid, particularly a gas, or convey the material, or any combination, with the material being individual articles, continuous webs, or the like. For example, in paper making, it is necessary to support and move continuous webs of paper and simultaneously dry the paper with air impinging upon the paper. Further, in the manufacture of continuous lengths of synthetic resin foam, it is necessary to support and convey the foam material during its expansion and curing. The present apparatus may be used to directly support and convey the foam, or indirectly support and convey the foam through the intermediary cover sheet, which may be paper.
In the past, belt conveyors have been used to support and convey material, air bearings have been used to support material, and rigid fixed surfaces have been used to support material.